1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a method for packaging a light emitting diode (LED).
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an LED package includes a substrate, an LED die arranged on the substrate, and an encapsulation formed on the substrate to cover the LED die. During a packaging process of the LED package, the LED die is wire bonded to electrical structures on the substrate by wires firstly, and then is covered by the encapsulation which is usually applied to the LED die and the wires by a compression molding. However, an undesired large compressing force may be exerted to the wires during the compression molding process, which leads to a poor reliability of the wire bonding connections in the LED package.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an LED packaging method to overcome the above shortcomings.